Albus Severus Tinha Um Amigo
by Yukari Nefertari
Summary: Conto aqui pequenas aventuras do pequeno Al e seus amigos em Hogwarts.
1. Ano I

**Disclaimer: **O título _Harry Potter_ não pertence a mim! Pertencem a J.K. Rowling e tudo vinculado a ela! Amém! As fics que esvreco servem apenas para alimentar a minha imaginação fértil e posta-las aqui é algo que faço para compartilhar minhas loucuras com todos aqueles que se predispõem a lê-las.

**P.s.1: **Essa fic diz respeito a Albus Potter e suas aventuras em Hogwarts juntamente com seus amiguinhos! Espero que gostem! Obrigada.

_**Albus Severus tinha um amigo**_

_**Ano I**_

Albus tinha um amigo.

Na verdade, na verdade era uma amiga. E pra dizer _mesmo _a verdade, ela era sua prima.

Rose Weasley e Albus Potter viviam grudados pra baixo e pra cima nos corredores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. As mãozinhas sempre dadas quando se metiam juntos em encrenca e sempre estudando juntos perto da lareira quentinha da Sala Comunal de Grifinória, de bruços – como gostavam – as perninhas balançando enquanto conversavam.

Eram bons alunos e estavam sempre entre os primeiros da turma, ganhando admiração e respeito do resto dos colegas. Em Rosa se via a extrema semelhança com a mãe, Hermione agora-Weasley, quando ela erguia o braço, ansiosa para responder alguma pergunta dos professores. Ora via-se seu pai, Ron, quando envergonhava-se e suas orelhinhas pegavam fogo. Albus era praticamente a miniatura de seu pai na aparência, mas fora James que herdara o gosto por quebrar as regras do colégio.

Mas a questão era realmente essa: Albus queria ser igual ao irmão mais velho e ter uma "gangue" para fazer peripécias por aí e depois escutar de seu tio George o quanto ele estava orgulhoso, orgulhoso ao ponto de lhe fazer herdeiro das Gemialidades Weasley.

Só de pensar, os olhinhos profundamente verdes do pequenino Albus brilhavam de excitação, por isso foi procurar James para que ele lhe desse algumas dicas, se batendo no meio dos alunos mais velhos de Grifinória até puxá-lo pela manga das vestes.

-Ora... – murmurou um pensativo James esfregando o queixo. – Bom, acho que primeiro você precisa fazer amigos... e também precisa de um rival, eu acho.

E esfregando a cabeça do irmão mais novo de forma carinhosa desapareceu com a sua turma.

Albus bateu o pé emburrado. Ora, mas que tipo de conselho era aquele? Afinal ele também tinha um rival!

Sim, Albus Severus tinha um rival. E o seu nome era Scorpio Malfoy. Um menino loiro e arrogante para a idade, mas também muito inteligente que gostava de tirar sarro da duplinha quando estes acertavam alguma pergunta e que também tinha a estranha mania de puxar os cachinhos de Rose quando se cruzavam nos corredores para mais uma aula de Poções. Os três pequenos tinham até uma vez ido para na sala da Diretora McGonnagal e observava os pequeninos do alto de sua cadeira com um ar desapontado, massageando as têmporas:

-Ah, por que tenho a sensação de já ter visto isso em algum lugar?

Após isso eles haviam sido encaminhados para o Professor Longbottom para cumprir detenção nas estufas de herbologia sem poder usar magia.

-Ora! Não vou meter minhas mãos nessa terra...-resmungara o pequeno Malfoy, fazendo Rosy e Al revirarem os olhinhos cansados das reclamações do Sonserino.

Ou seja, Albus Severus tinha tudo aquilo, mas suas travessuras pareciam ser sempre menores que a do irmão mais velho, famoso por toda Hogwarts pelos seus feitos – _e mal feitos_.

Al queria mais, foi quando, juntamente com sua priminha, resolveram superar o nome de James Potter: colocaram pêlos a mais de unicórnio no caldeirão inimigo, quando este não estava vendo, causando uma grande explosão na aula de Poções, deixando as sobrancelhas do pequeno Malfoy chamuscadas e bem irritadas. Contudo "o tiro saiu pela culatra", dissera Rosy para um irredutível Albus. O crédito da grande peripécia fora todo para Scorpio que zangava-se com o professor que lhe tirava pontos e lhe distribuía carões.

-Mas eu já disse; eu não fiz nada errado! – replicava o loirinho, os cabelinhos dançando sobre seus olhos. – coloquei tudo na medida certa, a poção até estava na cor certa que o livro dizia...

Os grifinórios se entreolharam, sorrindo sem graça. Ninguém foi em defesa do pequeno Malfoy. Foi aí que repararam que ele, na verdade verdadeira, era bem solitário. Nunca o tinham visto com nenhum amigo pelos corredores e só se lembravam de eles próprios terem trocados longas palavras com o menino.

Num suspiro triste, encolheram os ombros e resolveram admitir a culpa para o professor que, furioso, lhes tirou cem pontos e passou-lhes um trabalho de dois metros de pergaminho.

Estudavam na biblioteca em maio a grandes pilhas de livros, praticamente flanqueados, quando ouviram uma batidinha na mesa. Albus, quase adormecido sobre o seu pergaminho, sobressaltou-se para encarar o rosto enigmático de Scorpio Malfoy.

-Ah ham.- pigarreou, olhando para eles. – Bem, eu- eu queria agradecer.

Rosy olhou desconfiada para Al, levantando as sobrancelhas confusas.

-Digo... – continuou o sonserino. – por terem dito ao professor que foram vocês.

-Nada. – murmuraram os outros dois em uníssono para logo depois voltarem aos seus respectivos trabalhos.

-Err... – gaguejou um insistente Scorpio, corando. – eu posso ajudar no trabalho. Vocês sabem... em gratitude.

Interessado, Albus indicou uma cadeira ao seu lado.

Dali para mais alguns dias, Albus Severus mandou uma coruja para seus pais dizendo que tinham um novo amigo, ele e Rose; de nome Scorpio Malfoy.

Albus Severus agora tinha uma "gangue".

**Nota: **Oi gente! Essa é uma fic que eu pretendo continuar, sendo cada capítulo um ano que se passou em Hogwarts para Albus Severus! Pretendo, mais para frente, colocar um relacionamento Scorpio x Rosy também. Espero que gostem! Beijos

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter_


	2. Ano II

**Nota: **Olha eu aqui de novo! Segue então o segundo capítulo de Albus Severus Tinha Um Amigo.

* * *

_**Ano II**_

Ninguém sabia ao certo quando aquilo havia acontecido, mas ali estavam Albus Potter, Rose Weasley e Scorpio Malfoy a andar pelos corredores apinhados de gente da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Durante o café da manhã, o almoço e o jantar, eles se revezavam: algumas fezes faziam suas refeições na mesa da Grifinória, ora na mesa da Sonserina. Não que os outros estudantes aceitassem aquilo facilmente, afinal a velha rivalidade entre o leão e a serpente falava mais alto do que a simples vontade de entender o bonito laço de amizade que os três haviam construído, mas se resignaram após um tempo.

Na maioria das aulas, no entanto, a turminha se desfazia a contragosto e só voltavam a se ver em Poções e Transfiguração onde se sentavam sempre juntos, normalmente nas primeiras cadeiras, mantendo as notas elevadas apesar da fama de bagunceiros.

-Curioso! – exclamara a Diretora Minerva McGonnagal ao saber da amizade entre os três meninos de doze anos, relembrando os problemas que tivera com os pais de cada um. – Muito curioso!

Alguns outros professores também estranharam porque se lembravam perfeitamente das pequenas discussões que se sucediam quando os grifinórios encontravam o sonserino nos corredores durante o primeiro ano, mas riam-se das peças que o mundo pregava e agradeciam a Merlin por nada ser previsível naquele plano mortal.

Longbottom uma vez relatara sua surpresa numa carta à Ginevra e a Hermione. Com exceção de Ron Weasley, todos os outros pais pareciam satisfeitos com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado.

"Isso mostra que Malfoy não passou seu preconceito a diante. Respeitamos a sua atitude." Argumentaram as mães numa carta que enviaram em resposta à de Neville e ele secretamente pensou que talvez o avô do pequeno Scorpio estivesse se revirando na tumba a essa altura: seu neto amigo de uma Weasley e de um Potter! Que ironia, não?!

Mas não se enganem, queridos leitores; não pensem que o pequeno Scorpio Malfoy não herdara o jeito arrogante, orgulhoso e de ar superior de seu pai. Ele sempre se dirigia aos outros dois de maneira sarcástica e seca, implicava principalmente com Rosy que às vezes saía de perto cheia de lágrimas no rosto após uma sessão de "isso não foi muito feminino" e "você parece um moleque, Weasley". Com Albus, bem, saiam em socos e pontapés após algum comentário maldoso sobre os "cabelos desgrenhados de mendigo" e sua atitude de "trasgo das montanhas na ora de comer". Afinal, ele era um legítimo Malfoy, um muito orgulhoso de seu sobrenome.

Mas também não pensem mal dele, não. Scorpio nunca fizera comentários sobre a origem trouxa da mãe de Rosy, nem se importava. Valorizava muito os amigos que tinha e sempre que outra pessoa tentava tirar sarro dos amigos, ele os cortava inventando apelidos como "grindylow desdentado", "cérebro de feijão" ou "gnomo de beira de estrada"; uma especialidade. E também a essa altura Al e Rosy sabiam contornar as brincadeiras do outro, ignorando-as ou também lhe chamando de "filho de Yeti", por ser tão branco e loiro. Sabiam até mesmo dobrá-lo para arrastá-lo para fora de seu pedestal de nobreza.

É, pessoal, Albus Severus tinha um amigo Sonserino e já gostava muito dele. O que para os outros parecia incomum, entre eles era valioso, e cada um com uma distinta personalidade, ajudava o outro e juntos aprendiam. Albus aprendia a ter respostas afiadas na ponta da língua, Rosy a ser firme perante as críticas e Scorpio a correr e brincar sem ter medo de se sujar depois.

Até quando passavam o Natal em casa, ficando sem se ver, mantinham contato por cartas que iam e vinham de suas corujas. Tal amizade era realmente um dom.

* * *

**Notinha: **Êêêê! O segundo caítulo está aí! A fic é bem bobinha mesmo, sem muitas coisas mesmo. Enfim! Espero que tenham gostado! Um beijão.

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter._


	3. Ano III

_**Ano III**_

Quando se reencontraram após as férias de verão naquele terceiro ano em Hogwarts, os três amigos se estranharam pela aparência. Rose havia crescido alguns centímetros a mais que seus amigos e agora, erguia o queixo toda orgulhosa de sua altura.

Al também havia crescido um pouquinho e isso deixava o jovem Scorpio Malfoy numa situação pouco vantajosa: era o menor dos três até então. Isso rendeu pequenas piadinhas internas e várias caras feias do ainda pequeno sonserino, que liberou sua acidez.

-Pouco me importo com isso. – mentira um dia, quando Al e Rosy se embolavam de ri tentando achar apelidos novos para o loirinho. – Meu pai é bastante alto, assim como minha mãe. Provavelmente terei uma fase de estirão, e aí todos vocês ficarão para trás.

-Continuo mais alta que você... – comentou a garota, dando uma cutucada nas costelas do amigo.

-Sua altura só a deixa mais desengonçada e menos feminina, _Weasley_. – retrucara destilando um pouco de seu veneno Malfoy. – Não sei como não tropeça nessas suas pernas compridas e magras. Parece mais uma garça _feiosa_.

Até então as brincadeiras que pareciam tão engraçadas, se acabaram. Rose enchera os olhos de lágrimas e correra na direção oposta, deixando para trás um desajeitado Scorpio e o primo preocupado.

-Puxa vida, Scorpio... Ela anda sensível com esse tipo de coisa atualmente. – o sonserino mirou o outro enquanto ele falava. – Outro dia no Salão Comunal ela veio me perguntar se ela era uma garota bonita. Parece que as outras meninas do dormitório estavam implicando com ela por causa de sua altura.

E assim o Malfoy baixinho se arrependeu de suas ofensas. Por dias Rosy se escondeu dele, e Albus serviu de interlocutor tentando uma reconciliação das duas pessoas que ele mais gostava ali. Obviamente, essa tarefa mostrou-se um grande desafio e até mesmo cartas o pequeno Potter enviara à sua mãe perguntando o que fazer.

Gina, como uma boa mãe, o tranquilizara escrevendo de volta para contar como Harry, Ron e Hermione também tiveram suas brigas internas quando frequentavam o colégio. "Brigas acontecem, meu filho, e muitas delas servem para aproximar os amigos ainda mais."

Al se aliviara, então, deixando que as coisas tomassem o seu rumo, e ele confiava que Scorpio e sua prima voltariam a se falar. Dias mais tarde, como previra, viu – por detrás de uma pilastra – o sonserino abordar Rosy e lhe pedir desculpas.

-E além do mais... – entreouvira o garoto falar e também – Albus podia jurar – enrubescer enquanto se referia a menina – você é sem dúvida a garota mais bonita de toda Howarts.

Após a afirmação gentil - ainda que em tom carrancudo - de Malfoy, Rose Weasley se pendurara em seu pescoço e soluçara como um bebê, sentindo-se agradecida. Albus suspirou baixinho atrás do pilar e escapulira de lá antes que os dois notassem sua presença ali.

E assim o ano continuou a passar – e os três continuaram a esticar suas alturas. Rose continuava a mais alta entre os três, mas agora Al e Scorpio batiam ombro a ombro. Ao perceberem isso os três riram de satisfação e puderam comemorar o grande salto de altura que Scorpio dera do inicio do ano até o final. "Ano que vem, estarei mais alto que vocês três" prometera o sonserino com um sorriso desafiador no rosto.


	4. Ano IV

_**Ano IV**_

Durante o verão Albus e Rosy frequentaram A Toca juntamente com toda a família. Trocaram cartas com Scorpio algumas vezes descobrindo que o amigo sonserino estavanuma viagem familiar pela França.

Scorpio, agora com catorza anos, voltara da viagem com seus pais Draco e Astoria, pouco antes das aulas em Hogwarts retornarem e recebeu um convite acalorado de Albus para que ele fosse visitá-lo n'A Toca. Os Malfoy se entreolharam com o pedido do único filho, e apesar de relutantes concordaram com a visita.

Era num sexta-feira quando Rose abriu a porta para que deixasse Scorpio que estava acompanhado de seu pai, entrasse. O Malfoy mais velho cumprimentou-a com um breve aceno de cabeça e palavras educadas enquanto sua mãe fazia sala, completamente desajeitada para o velho rival. Apesar do clima pesado que pairava entre os mais velhos, todos pareciam tentar se dar bem enquanto Scorpio, Rose e Albus corriam pelo quintal da casa a fim de perturbar os gnomos de jardim e jogar quadribol com o resto dos primos Weasley e Potter.

O único que não estava nada satisfeito com a situação era um teimoso Ron Weasley, pai de Rosy, que cruzara os braços e fechara a cara pelo resto do dia. "Malfoy! Na casa de meus pais!" repetia. "Não só um Maldoy. _Dois _Malfoys!"

Rose e Albus entreouviram uma conversa entre seus pais, onde Harry parecia querer convencer o velho amigo que "era pelo bem das crianças" que estavam recebendo Draco Malfoy e que "como tinham que admitir", o velho rival se predispusera em primeira a mão a trazer o filho, sem se intrometer na amizade deles. Os primos riram, contentíssimos com o apoio que obtiveram após Ron concordar carrancudo.

No final da tarde os Malfoy se despediram com um "até breve" de Scorpio. Logo, logo iriam se encontrar em Hogwarts.

E foi em Hogwarts que os garotos passaram por coisas que nunca haviam passado antes.

Naquele ano ouve um grande baile de confraternização das três grandes escolas da Europa bruxa e Hogwarts se viu invadida pelos alunos de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons. Os preparativos para a grande festa estava deixando todos os alunos ansiosos, e pelos corredores de Hogwarts não se falavam em outra coisa: quem levaria quem para o baile de confraternização. E entre os três amigos não era diferente.

-Não tenho quem chamar... – Albus resmungou para Rose e Scorpio, um dia. – Além de que, não sei dançar... Posso passar vergonha.

Rosy riu-se, seus olhos cintilando de excitação. Ela era de longe, a pessoa mais animada para a festa.

-Mamãe me contou que no quarto dela, também tiveram um baile com Durmstrang e Beausxbatons. – dizia ela sem parar. – Claro que foi em homenagem ao Torneio Tribruxo... Ela dançou com Viktor Krum! E disse que o papai ficou furioso.

Os três riram imaginando Ron com as orelhas vermelhas, pegando fogo de raiva.

-Você foi chamada pelo Roy Bingley do quinto ano, não foi Rosy?! – quis saber o primo, e foi a vez das orelhas da menina pegarem fogo.

-Eu recusei... – contou ela, abaixando os olhos para fitar os pés.

-Por quê? – quis saber um curioso Albus, fazendo com que a menina corasse ainda mais.

Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça e inventou uma desculpa qualquer para se retirar dali. Al balbuciou um "O que é que eu fiz?" para Scorpio que apenas deu de ombros e o pequeno Potter também percebeu que ele estava corado e mirando também os pés.

Certo dia, quando Albus chegara um pouco atrasado para encontrar os amios na biblioteca, presenciara uma cena que o deixou bastante sem jeito. Por trás de uma coluna de livros pôde escutar Scorpio falar à prima num tom firme, ainda que estivesse gaguejando.

-Rose... Quer ser minha companhia para o baile?

E ele não conseguiu ver ou ouvir o que a prima teria dito, apenas a viu correr e se esbarrar nele com um rosto muito vermelho, quase se confundindo com os seus cabelos. Al só foi ter certeza da resposta da prima quando a viu, na noite do baile, descer as escadas acompanhada de Scorpio.

Ambos estavam muito vermelhos e praticamente não se olhavam apesar de Rose segurar com firmeza o braço do amigo. E foi aí que Al finalmente entendeu: Rosy e Scorpio se gostavam e riu divertido enquanto fitava o rosto embaraçado dos dois, deixando-os confusos. Provavelmente nem eles mesmos sabiam disso ainda.

O baile foi divertido e durou até tarde. O pequeno Potter havia convidado a próprio irmã Lily – um ano mais nova – para acompanhá-lo e agora os dois brincavam um com o outro, se embolando de rir e dançando até cansar.

Um pouco mais afastados estavam Rose e Scorpio que também se divertiam e dançavam apesar da evidente vergonha que sentiam. Scorpio, Rosy reparou, esticara muito, como prometera da última vez, e agora a ultrapassava na altura em alguns centímetros.

E ano chegou ao fim, após uma maratona bem comprida e exaustiva de testes. Os três amigos, inseparáveis como sempre, marcaram os mais altos escores de Hogwarts e deixaram seus pais orgulhosos. Quem sabe no próximo verão, os Potter, os Weasley e os Malfoy não poderiam se reunir novamente?


End file.
